End with me
by Angel-of-hope-222
Summary: After the war,


Disclaimer, I do not own GW or it's characters neither do I own this evanescence song  
  
He sighed cursing himself for being there, staring at her to afraid to even talk to her.  
The young man laughed at the thought , The perfect soldier, fears nothing kills without regret .  
How ironic he thought that that same perfect soldier couldn't even kill a young girl.  
But he feared her, he feared that she would hate him, he feared to... to hear those words  
"I love you"  
He saw her, brushing her golden hair, her reflection in the silver framed mirror.  
He could even smell her soft perfume.  
  
_You're too important for anyone __  
__There's something wrong with everything you see __  
__But I...I know who you really are __  
__You're the one who cries when you're alone_  
  
She sighs when she puts down the golden brush. Her reflection in the mirror.  
She couldn't get him out of her head, he was burned in there forever.   
Relena was aware of the fact that she was the only one who had seen his true face.  
And what she saw scared her and attracted her, she hated him, she loved him her thoughts where always with him.  
_  
__Where will you go __  
__With no one left to save you from yourself __  
__You can't escape __  
__You don't want to escape __  
_  
How could he think an angel as her would love him. He was darkness itself he was condemn to hell, while she would forever bathe in the golden heavenlight.  
She did not need him, he knew that and yet he could not stop glaring at her beauty.  
  
_How ever did you manage to push away __  
__From every living thing you come across __  
__So afraid that anyone will hate you __  
__You pretend you hated them first __  
_  
Why did he never come for her, couldn't he see that she needed him, she needed those eyes.  
Those eyes she fell in love with, she needed him and she knew it .  
Just as she knew he would never come to tell her he loved her.  
  
_Where will you go __  
__With no one left to save you from yourself __  
__You can't escape the truth __  
__I realize you're afraid __  
__But you can't refrain from everything __  
__You can't escape __  
__You can't escape __  
_  
My love, my angel, my saver thank you for letting me feel again.  
But it has to end with me, the world does not need soldiers, murderers or ice cold assassin's anymore. And I am both. People as me do not deserve a place in the peaceful heaven you created.  
  
_I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands __  
__Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone __  
__I can hear you when you whisper __  
__But you can't even hear me screaming __  
  
_She cried as she went to her large bed. Her large empty bed.  
Tears came stroking down to die on the silk bed sheets. Everybody needed her for world peace. But she needed him for her peace of mind.  
What is true peace worth if I can not even enjoy it? She asked herself.   
  
_And where will you go __  
__With no one left to save you from yourself __  
__You can't escape the truth __  
__I realize you're afraid __  
__But you can't reject the whole world __  
__You can't escape __  
__You won't escape __  
__You can't escape __  
__You don't want to escape __  
_  
He turned away from the window he had stared trough all that time.   
Inhaled for the last time her soft scent.  
He jumped of her balcony from the 1st floor and walked away.  
He knew exactly where he would go, to the beach where he had seen her angelic face for the first time.  
Heero jumped in his car and drove to the place near the spaceport an walked to that place the place he first saw her, where she wanted to rescue him.  
He sat down and gazed to the glorious waves that almost reached his feet.  
As he played that scene again in his head.  
How she asked his name, how he had scared her for the first. He felt sorry about the way he had acted to her that day.  
He reached for the knife in his pocket click it open and placed it on his wrist.  
"Forgive me Relena" he whispered as he cut his wrists.  
He felt down on the sand, and felt the life slip away from him as Heero Yuy spoke his last words  
"It has to end with me"


End file.
